Dayswimming
by Alixtii
Summary: It is getting hot out there, so take off all your clothes.
1. Dayswimming: Kennedy

_**Kennedy:**_

It's still only early April, but it's Southern California, so it's already hot as hell—appropriate, you suppose, considering your situation. Dawn and Amanda are used to it, you suppose, having lived in the area all their lives, or else they just pretend not to feel it, but you hail from more temperate climes—and a household where if the air conditioning was off, then the heater was on. You miss your nice climate-controlled gym.

The three of you, like all the other groups of three made out of the Potentials and the Scoobies, are searching through the abandoned town, making sure it is abandoned. Helping humans to evacuate if they need, and slaying evil demons if they're thinking about putting up residence in what is now a ghost town.

You haven't come across anyone human or demonic yet, though, just abandoned building after building. Sometime it's clear the occupants left in a hurry; in other cases, everything is neatly packed up. Either way, there's never any sign anybody's been around in the last few days.

You patrol a good chunk of the town: Sunnydale's single Starbucks, the row of stores which includes what you were told was once Mr. Giles' magic shop, the public pool. It is at this last place that you slip your hand into the water which still fills the swimming pool. It feels perfect: a few degrees below the air temperate, neither too cool nor too warm. "Oh," you say. "That feels good."

"Shame we don't have any bathing suits," Amanda says, "or we could go swimming."

"We're in the middle of an abandoned town," you point out. "Who needs suits?"

It is Dawn who catches your meaning first, and without hesitation she pulls off her shirt. You watch as she strips down quickly and efficiently, pulling off her clothing to reveal more and more perfectly formed skin until she is standing in front of you and Amanda bare naked. Then with a graceful dive, she slips into the water.

She makes a few strokes, propelling herself into the center of the pool, then turns and, treading water, looks back at the two of you. The refraction of the water distorts it somewhat, but still you're provided with an enviably perfect view of naked Dawn. "You're right," she says. "The water's fine."

Amanda looks at you, and you nod, and the two of you begin removing your clothes. Amanda's body is similar to Dawn's in some ways: it is slender, long, and smoldering hot. Getting to see both girls naked in the same day is a dream come true.

You jump in the water, and yes, it is much better than the hot and sticky Sunnydale air. You give a sigh of relief as you begin to swim laps, not taking your eyes off of Dawn's and Amanda's bodies as they too cut gracefully through the water.

You smile. Even in the midst of an apocalypse, life manages to send some simple pleasures. 


	2. Daywalking, part 1: Amanda

**_Amanda:_**

You swim for about an hour and a half, enjoying the water which, while not exactly cool, is certainly cooler than the air temperature. But then Dawn pulls herself out of the pool and sits on the edge, looking back in at you and Kennedy, not even bothering to cross her legs. Her wet hair hangs down in front of her and her wet skin glistens in the sunlight. "They'll be expecting us back," she says, and you and Kennedy dutifully get out of the pool.

Kennedy groans as she looks at her clothing sitting in a pile at the side of the pool. "I really don't want to put those on."

"I suppose the town's still just as abandoned as it was two hours ago," Dawn says uncertainly, not putting her clothes on either. "But there'd always be the chance we could run into Xander or Spike or Andrew or somebody."

"Fuck them," Kennedy says, only you know she doesn't mean it literally because she's a lesbian. "I don't care who sees me." She rolls her shoes, socks, shorts, and undergarments into a ball and wraps them up in her shirt, tying the sleeves together to make a convenient makeshift purse of sorts. "I am _not_ getting back in those clothes."

Dawn nods and kneels down to wrap her clothes up in the same way. You don't want to be the only one wearing clothes when everyone is naked, even though you're not exactly keen on walking around Sunnydale in the nude either, and you know the way they are going to stick to your wet skin is going to be _really_ uncomfortable, so you wrap up your clothes in the same way. As long as you're with Dawn and Kennedy no one will think your state of undress too strange, and that's the important thing.

You're finish up the patrol you were supposed to have completed an hour ago, and as you do the last few streets you run into another of the groups of three: Vi, Shannon, and Faith. Vi and Shannon just stare at the three of you, their eyes almost popping out of their faces, not saying anything.

"Jesus Christ," Faith says, and your heart plummets into your stomach. Now you're embarassed, and you hate being embarassed more than anything: fear and pain you can fight against, but now you just stand still, aware of just how naked you are, unable to move as the blood rushes to your face. Being with Kennedy and Dawn does make it better, and it would have been embarassing if you had been the only one with clothes on when they were naked, but--

"You three have the right fucking idea," Faith says as she begins to pull off her leather pants, and you let loose a sigh of relief. "It is way too hot out here."

"This day is just getting better and better," Kennedy prison-whispers as Faith's thong is thrown to the ground next to the leather pants, and you certainly don't disagree.


	3. Daywalking, part 2: Amanda

_**Amanda:**_

"So are you, like, back?" asks Caridad.

"I don't know," Buffy answers. "I guess I'm not leaving." Then she blinks. "Why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

Caridad just shrugs shyly and so you jump in to answer for her. "While you were gone Faith and Dawn declared the house--and, well, pretty much all of Sunnydale--to be clothing-optional," you explain, helpfully. "On account of, you know, the heat."

Buffy just stares at Caridad, her facial expression not changing to indicate that's she heard what you say, but she must have, because she repeats it back to you, in little bursts of words. "Faith. And my sister. Made my town into a nudist colony. Because of the heat."

"That's right," you answer.

Buffy shakes her head. "She do anything else I should know about? Decide it's okay to kill Andrew after all? Have sex in my bed?"

You and Vi look at each other and say nothing.

"So we got a plan now or anything?" Kennedy interjects before things get out of hand.

"Yeah, there's a plan. Get ready. Time's up." Buffy turns, ready to head up the stairs to see to Faith, when she turns back to Caridad. "And put some pants on." Then she disappears up the steps.

"I still think we got punished," you say.

Kennedy doesn't take her eyes off Caridad's ass until the potential Slayer also disappears from sight as she follows Buffy up the stairs on the way to get her clothes. "Definitely punished," Kennedy agrees.


End file.
